Can't Wait
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. No matter how much hints and clues she gives to Sora, he won't react to her moves. It's time to do something. SoraxKairi lemon Request by TeeAiDee :


Nekogal: A request I got from TeeAiDee, and my first SoraxKairi fanfic, which ironically is too a lemon xD Sorry if it's kinda, bad :/ I'm better at writing VenxAqua.  
>So, takes place after KH2, and possibly after KH3.<br>Warnings: lemon!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, just the writing, the plot belongs to TeeAiDee. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So how did it go?" Selphie asked Kairi, as the red-haired girl closed her locker, returning the books inside.<p>

Kairi heaved a sigh of defeat, clearly indicating she was not successful. "Same as always." She turned to face her friend, glaring and furrowing her eyebrows in anger as she remembered how yesterday went.

The worlds were at peace, there was no menace left to threaten the light, and those in their torment were saved, now reunited with the ones they belonged with; things were back to normal, you could say, now that Sora's mission as Keyblade Master was accomplished, at least until someone else arose out of nowhere and decided to cause problems.

And ever since things were back at ease, Kairi began to give thought to her feelings towards Sora. A lot of thinking helped her concluded she had fallen for the boy, and hard.

Riku knew this, even before Kairi did, and affirmed Sora loved her back too, but was too shy to admit it, and was scared to be rejected. Since Sora was scared of been rejected, why not let him know she loved him too? That reasoning led Kairi to give away small acts, clues and hints of her feelings, but Sora would only smile and look away, blushing.

Selphie, as her friend, asked everyday how it went, since a day before they'd plan a new move for Kairi to try.

It came to the point Kairi was no longer giving hints, but was flirting with Sora.

Yesterday Kairi thought this time everything would come out right, the setting was perfect; they were alone, at the islands watching the sunset sitting on the Paopu tree. Kairi slid her hand to Sora's, and intertwined her fingers with his, only to receive a nervous throat clearing from Sora, scratching his nose as an excuse to let go of her hand.

"To no avail." Selphie guessed, frowning.

Kairi nodded, sighing exasperated. "Sora is too shy to respond to my moves, and I'm running out of ideas." She reclined against the lockers, hoping her friend would give her some advice. "What can I do now?"

"Nothing but come straight to him. Tell him." If Sora couldn't respond to indirects, then surely he'd have to say something to sincere and straight words.

Kairi's face was invaded by a pink hue of embarrassment. "W-What? No way! There has to be something else I can try!" She encouraged, trying to keep her optimism.

Selphie shrugged. "There might be, but I can't think of anything else." Before Kairi could answer, the bell signaling the end of school rang loudly through the hallways.

People began to exit the rooms, filling the hallways too quickly you'd think they were standing next to the door waiting for the ring to bell. "Sorry Kairi, I gotta go." Selphie said as she glanced down at her watch. "I promised mom to go and help make lunch. Good luck with Sora." The teen waved in goodbye and walked away, leaving behind Kairi with less hope than before.

Maybe something would occur to her on her way back.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kairi!"<p>

Kairi turned to her side and smiled at seeing Sora and Riku approaching, Sora waving happily while Riku walked steadily, with his hands inside his pockets. Kairi smiled as Sora sat down on the dock by her side. "Hey Sora." She greeted, feeling overwhelmed at the way Sora smiled endearingly at her.

When Riku reached both friends, he stood behind them, gaining their attention. "Sora, would you mind if I spoke with Kairi for a moment?" His calmed voice couldn't allow Kairi to tell what his intentions were, but she had an idea of what it could be about.

There was a faint instant when Sora frowned in confusion and uncertainty, but soon smiled again. "Sure." He stood up and walked away, towards the secret cave, Riku waiting for him to be out of sight.

When the Keyblade Wielder was gone, Riku sat down next Kairi, the girl avoiding his face, but still feeling uneasy of what he was going to say. "Kairi, I talked to Sora of confessing to you." He said smoothly as if it was the most normal thing in the world; Kairi turned to look at him in shock, not seeing that one coming.

"He refused." He finished with an ironic chuckle.

Kairi sighed, letting out all her hopes contained in that moment.

"I suggest you make a major approach, be blunt about it, tell him straight. We both know Sora won't react to your moves." Riku explained as he now looked at Kairi, saying it in a way that that said 'Do it or else he won't notice'.

Sora could be oblivious sometimes...

"I guess there's no other option." Kairi murmured in thought, reasoning if it was a good idea or not.

While she gave it some thought, Riku stood up and walked away. "I'll be going home early today. Better make a choice about it Kairi." He said waving off, leaving Kairi now alone with Sora on purpose.

Kairi sat there, still thinking. How she'd say it? What words to choose? Go straight to the point? Stall a bit before confessing?

She had no idea what to do, she was so nervous! Since now was the perfect moment, with Riku gone, just the two of them at the island. Knowing Sora would come out from the cave soon, she stood up, and made her way towards it, still having no idea of what she'd do.

* * *

><p>Sora traced the draw-filled walls of the cave with his hand as he walked, melancholy and nostalgic memories flowing back to mind of when he was kid. He could remember the time and why every single drawing was made in those walls; so many stories behind them.<p>

The light dimming through the ceiling caught his attention and he stopped for a second to glance up to the golden rays of sun. He smiled as he remembered the time when he thought he had heard a monster, only to be the wind coming through that same hole and making noise.

He kept walking and eyeing the drawings, or rather, the doodles on the stone walls, placing the palm of his hand on top of one of his and Riku's works.

His hand found its way to the drawing of him and Kairi, remembering he drew himself giving a paopu fruit to Kairi's drawing. He was taken aback though, when he noticed a paopu fruit given to him, was added on the drawing.

His heart raced inside his chest, and a warm smile adorned his face.

Kairi.

She did it, and it could only mean one thing. (1)

"Sora." Mentioned girl's voice called from behind.

The young Keyblade Wielder turned around to face Kairi, who was smiling too in melancholy at seeing all the drawings on the walls.

"Oh hey Kairi, what did Riku want?" He asked in interest, the way he asked making it seems like he didn't mean to pry, but was for mere curiosity.

Kairi chuckled and shrugged. "Nothing important." Trying to change the subject she glanced at the drawing closest to her. "Bringing back some memories?" She asked smiling, knowing very well how Sora cherished these doodles on the walls, since they were meaningful in his childhood.

Sora nodded as his previous question was forgotten. "Yeah." He glanced back to the drawing of Kairi and him sharing the paopu fruits, and he smiled. "Say Kairi,"

"Hmm?"

Sora kneeled in front of the doodle, causing Kairi to blush in realization. The young boy placed his hand on his drawn version, then turned to face Kairi with a happy smile. "You added that?" He asked referring to the newly made paopu fruit.

Sora grinned wider when Kairi turned away, her face all covered in a red hue of embarrassment. "W-Well that is-" 'Wait! This is the perfect opportunity!' She thought to herself in realization. Clearing her throat to gain some courage, Kairi forced herself to look back at Sora. "Y-Yeah, I did."

From all possible answers, Sora wasn't expecting that one. His eyebrows rose in surprise, and his eyes widened as he stood up.

"You added the first one too Sora." Kairi pointed out, causing Sora to blush in response.

Kairi gripped her hands in fists, in an attempt to not let her courage slip away, and walked closer to Sora, her steps shortening the distance between them startling him somewhat. "Sora." She murmured as she was one meter away from him. "If you won't do anything, then I will."

!

All he was aware of, was that Kairi's arms surrounded his neck, and her lips were pressed gently against his. His body began to quiver in excitement, overjoy, confusion and shock; his eyes were open wide, and his heart was hammering loudly against his chest, loud enough to resound inside his ears.

What was he supposed to do? Now that reality decided to imitate his every night dream?

His body acted before he could think it through, when his arms surrounded Kairi's waist, and kissed her back.

Kairi jumped slightly when Sora returned the kiss, but calmed down when his hands held her waist a bit tighter. 'This is definitively real'. Kairi thought happily, as they finally broke from their first kiss. Both their faces were flushed, but both as well were smiling, themselves not noticing.

She couldn't help it, and began to laugh whole-heartedly, hugging Sora tightly. "Sora you are so oblivious sometimes." She chuckled and kissed him again, startling him at the sudden action, and sending them both to the ground due the loss of balance.

"I'm not." Sora replied in the middle of his laughing, now lying below Kairi. "I am just-just a little shy." He added with a mocking smile; his eyes softened suddenly as he brought his hand to cup Kairi's cheek, causing the girl to lean slightly towards his touch. "Kairi." He muttered in a warm tone.

Kairi closed her eyes in response and heaved a sigh of contentment. "Sora." She whispered, unaware of the compromising position they were both in.

Her body began to move on its own, when her hands snaked towards the hem of Sora's shirt and took hold of it, wanting to take it off. Sora smiled and allowed the garment to be removed, revealing his lightly toned chest. Kairi blushed at the sight, but then widened her eyes at realizing what she had just done. She was undressing Sora!

Although... she liked what she saw.

In fact, she wanted to see some more.

"Kairi." His voice brought her back to reality, and she felt her heart soar at the way his eyes looked so endearing and kindly at her. "May I?"

She couldn't have smiled any wider. "Of course Sora."

It was like some creature inside of her told her what to do, how to do it, and how to coordinate her movements as she kept going. It was like instinct, like she was in automatic, and her body was acting on its own. Before she could realize what was going on, Kairi found herself and Sora remaining in only their undergarments.

Sora was staring in awe at the slender form of Kairi's body, the intent stare on her causing her to look away in embarrassment.

Sora's hands took hold of her face and guided her eyesight to his. "You are beautiful." He murmured with a gentle smile.

What were they about to do? Both of them questioned themselves, not sure if it was ok to make love in the cold ground of a cave, where Riku could come up any second and discover them. But they never gave a thought to the consequences, they were far too busy loving each other; this was right, in many ways, for both.

Their lips met once more in a tender kiss, and their hands roamed the other's body, exploring every inch of skin, wanting to memorize everything to keep in their senses.

Kairi moaned and sighed inside the kiss, when Sora's hands cupped her not so developed breasts gently, caressing them in circles, as his thumbs played with her nipples. The action caused Kairi to want to express her lust in some way, and in result, her right hand wandered to the inside of Sora's boxers, where she met his growing erection.

Sora yelped at feeling her fingers grace his erection, thus increasing the pace of his hands, pleased at listening her moan keenly in response, the kiss still not broken.

Air was draining from their lungs, and they had to break apart, panting as they recovered their breath, their mixed saliva falling to Sora's chin. Kairi licked away the evidence of their kiss and kissed the crook of his neck affectionately.

When he felt her nipples turn hard, he let go of them, and snaked his hand to Kairi's panties, the girl yelping in surprise and gripping Sora's member in response. Both teens cringed at the new and forbidden sensations, really liking what the other was doing.

Kairi removed her hand from Sora's boxers shakily as his hand slowly and softly stroke her clitoris, earning trembling moans from the girl. "You're so wet Kairi." The boy stated as he rolled them over to be on top, loving the feeling of his fingers damp wet in the sweet nectar he had caused to leak.

Kairi shot her eyes close and began to pant when Sora increased the rhythm of his fingers on her, and with his other hand, slid down her panties, leaving her vulnerable to anything.

"Tell me if it hurts ok?" Sora asked receiving a nervous nod, as he inserted the first finger to her virgin entrance.

Kairi gasped and shut her eyes close in pain at feeling an unusual intrusion inside her; a painful one.

Sora noticed her discomfort and stopped in mid-way. "You ok?" He asked worriedly, feeling a little guilty when Kairi nodded.

He moved the finger all the way inside, and remained there, waiting for Kairi to get used to the presence of the single digit. After or minute or less of waiting, Kairi finally nodded, signaling Sora to keep going.

He slowly thrust the finger inside, making sure to not hurt her or cause her any more pain; Kairi hissed and gripped her hands in fists, not used to the new sensation. As Sora kept moving the finger inside, the more Kairi got used to it, now focusing in trying to earn some pleasure from it.

She gasped in surprise when she felt a second finger. "Sorry." Sora apologized immediately, stretching her insides in a scissor-like motion. Kairi wanted to cry, the pain was beginning to increase a lot, until...

"Ah!" Kairi moaned in pleasure when Sora's finger stroke a sensitive spot, that made her see stars as every nerve in her body burned with sparks of pleasure. Sora smiled in response, happy to have finally found that place that would make the previous pain worth it.

He kept striking that same spot, turning hotter the more Kairi moaned and panted, and making sure to strecht her for what was to come.

He removed her fingers, at feeling it was enough. Kairi moaned in want, looking at Sora with lust-filled eyes. "Sora." She moaned, evident in her voice that she wanted him now. Her hands made her way to Sora's boxers once more, and slid them down freeing his erection, Sora throwing them away since they were no longer necessary.

"If you want me to stop, tell me and I will." Sora whispered down to her ear, knowing fully well it'd hurt her in the very first time. Kairi nodded in understanding, gulping in nervousness, and holding Sora's hands for support.

As gentle as possible, he slid his member inside the tight and burning hot entrance. He hissed at the unbearable feeling of wanting to ravish her, but the expression of pain in her face made him stop. "S-Stop." Kairi whimpered, Sora stopping immediately.

Kairi breathed deeply and intertwined her fingers with Sora's, trying to force her body in resisting the pain. She opened her eyes hesitantly and smiled slightly at Sora, feeling the pain begin to subside. "Go on."

He had used all his will to hold back and not ravish her in that moment, and when she told him to keep going, still holding back, he moved as gently as he could, tortured by the great warmth and tightness that surrounded him. He tried to remember where that spot was, where Kairi would feel as much ecstasy as he was.

He thrust in different angles, desperate in finding that spot when he felt blood leak down between their legs. "Ahh!" Kairi moaned and gripped Sora's hands tighter when her sensitive spot was hit once more.

There it was.

"S-Sora again..." She pleaded.

Sora smiled inwardly and thrust again making sure to hit that same spot, pleased and more than satisfied at hearing Kairi moan again, yearning for more.

Her legs tightened around him, and his pace increased by each passing second, both teens too focused in each other, wanting nothing more but to reach the peak of their senses. Time seemed to go by faster than usual, and everything around them turned into a blur as their breathings synchronized, tiring more and more.

Kairi gasped and gulped, not able to fully open her eyes. "S-Sora... I'm-"

"M-Me too..." He replied with an endearing smile, leaning down for a brief kiss.

Sora came to a stop right on the hilt and groaned as he came, Kairi crying out above his voice, arching her back as she too came, having reached her limit. Their hands tightened into a painful grip, Kairi's nails diggin in Sora's skin, but the young boy barely noticing, too lost in ecstasy as Kairi's walls clenched around him as she came.

Their bodies fell numb, and both breathed in unison a sigh of content and tiredness.

Kairi's hand softened against Sora's, the boy caressing with his thumb the back of her hand, both not saying anything, wanting to first recover their voice that had probably left after exhausting their lungs so much.

It was silent, and the world around them appeared before their eyes once more, everything as it was, both naked, tired, and lying on the ground, now seduced to fall asleep on the cold earth.

So many thoughts were running through their minds, wondering if they were meant to say something, do something, or even move from their comfortable position.

"So," Sora broke the silence with his normal cheerful voice, the boy looking up at Kairi with a sweet smile and a gleam of happiness glistening in his blue eyes. "You'd like to go out some time?" He asked in a goofy and sheepish way, smiling wider when Kairi chuckled and grinned in response.

* * *

><p>Kairi sighed dreamily as she reclined against the lockers, her eyes clouded with happiness.<p>

"I can guess things came out more than right." Selphie stated as she walked to Kairi's side, smiling in interest. "Tell me. Everything."

Kairi chuckled, blushing in embarrassment. "Really can't go into details." She mumbled, her face turning redder as she remembered yesterday.

Selphie pouted in disappointment, her gossiping senses already tingling.

"All I can tell you is that Sora and I," Kairi sighed happily, half closing her eyes and holding closer her books against her chest. "Are _finally_ together."

Selphie smirked, wishing to see Kairi like this a long time, happy for her friend. "It was going to happen eventually, so it's great that eventually is today."

Kairi smiled in response, and the bell rang calling for all students to go to class.

"I have to go Kairi, see you later." Selphie waved as she left to her own class, beginning to think of a way to celebrate later after school.

"Hey Kairi."

The red-haired girl turned back delighted at hearing the voice of her new and first boyfriend, smiling widely at her. "Hey Sora." She greeted, feeling his arm surround her shoulders in affection, both walking together to the next class they conveniently had together.

"Say Kairi, you free this Saturday?" He asked with a shy smile, and a hint of a blush tainted on his cheeks.

Kairi gasped for a second, but then smiled in reply. "Yeah, in fact I am."

Sora smiled victorious, rubbing the back of his neck as he grinned. "G-Great! Can't wait."

'No idea how you'd wait if you were in my place.' She thought in irony, remembering her previous days of distress and frustration over Sora, but smiling anyway at the memory.

* * *

><p>(1) Anyone knows when that happens? ;D<p>

Nekogal: the ending sucks! xD And it took me a ridiculously amount of time to finish this QwQ hope you liked it anyway TeeAiDee n_n

Please review! :3


End file.
